Summer Dream in words
by LXBLover
Summary: A lukewarm nightmare I had and got interpreted by a clairvoyant. Just wanted to share it.


It's the year 2212. No one ever imagined the world would've lasted this long. Humanity and love were a few of the casualties; we were creatures…living far beyond their means for far too long. The streets were now a waste land and the divides between the rich and poor widened as the centuries went by. Resources, especially food and water are now scarce and the sun is now hotter than ever imagined or documented in human history…but we've managed…and we've dealt with it. However, all the technology in the world can't save us now; they all say we're doomed by the year 3000. Even though this dark cloud loomed above us mankind was still kicked into survival mode. Hoping and fighting so that their lineage survived.

Every day securing food was a tedious and dangerous task, the streets were littered with thieves and plunderers, and courtesy was no longer accepted or offered. This was the way things were now; we were living in a world that lacked hope or salvation. My mother, dog, and I shared a three-bedroom apartment with her coworker in the 'Twenty planning' what use to be a collection of twenty buildings, with high speed elevators taking tenants from one to the next, until the twentieth building burnt down and was boarded up, we lived in building nineteen on the third floor. Mother was very ill so she worked in the daytime, a machine operator by trade and a nurse by dream; by the time she turned fifteen college was already out of reach, she and her family moved to the ghetto.

I was her only daughter but she lost all hope of giving me a better life after being reprimanded for breaking many of her promises, she could only offer me advice about life and safety. Churches emerged everywhere from Dr. Samson Leviathan's theory that the earth now consists of only the damned and we can only reach salvation through appeasing the devil and begging him to repent. Mother always stayed away from those…she always told me "You can't reach God through the devil" those words rang through my thoughts as I raced to the grocery one of the only places in the ghetto that had regulation.

I dashed past deserted alleys and lifeless streets, safely into the grocery. Breathless I extended my arms so the security guards could scan me properly as I glanced at the holographic screen at the desk. After zooming in on the screen and checking the contents of my pocket, the guards gave me the OK. The shelves were stacked with food, almost enticing but the money in my pocket wouldn't allow for unnecessary things. I grabbed milk, flour, salt, and a most coveted jug of clean water; of which no longer flowed through our taps, and approached the register…"Have you stolen anything Ma'am?" the cashier asked, eyeing me under her glasses. I shook my head "No" and she continued cashing.

When I got home my mother waited at the table with both hands underneath, different from her usual slump on the bed or couch. I sat down, and the dog circled my feet, licking and jumping. She broke the tension by pulling out a cupcake, "I bought sugar! Happy Birthday!" she said, smiling. The cupcake was beautiful, home-made and fresh out of the oven. It symbolized love and care…but it also symbolized hurt and pain. I didn't want to celebrate, I didn't want to celebrate another year lived in this cruel and cold ghetto. I turned away; if I looked at it any longer I would've started crying. She watched me with understanding eyes and took the cupcake back to the kitchen, returning to her warm spot on the couch.

That night as I settled into bed, I saw myself living in the Elect Village; I only visited once but I've always dreamt of living there. I wanted to see it again…crave it…imagine I lived there. That was what I called happiness; I only found it in my dreams. I went to bed in tears because the aftermath of dreaming fantasy was waking up to reality, like a punch to the gut. I woke up lackluster, as usual, groaning as I rolled off of the bed. My mom was already gone and my dog was guarding the door, he was so loyal and trusting, my only wish for him was to live the best life possible; a wish I had hoped others had for me. I turned on the shower and grimaced at the brown water that oozed out; I splashed some on the necessary places and dried off quickly. I needed to go to the ghetto's border and solicit money. There was no time for relaxation or fun the only thing on my mind was getting out of here, this depressing place.

As I stood at the border holding my hand out, the faces of the people crossing into the Elect village started to blur and every ounce of shame left me as bitterness crept underneath my skin. I heard my name ringing above the car horns and compressed air and subconsciously turned in the direction it came from. It was my neighbor, I recognized her shiny blue hair anywhere, and she had a distinctive limp and had as many gunshot wounds as a WW2 front line soldier. I walk towards her, catching her before she hit the ground panting. "Your mom…" she struggled to catch her breath, collapsing before she continued, "Your mom's stuff, they're throwing it out…" I leveled myself with her, ignoring the cars passing inches away from me. "What did you say Anastasia?" by now she calmed down and watched me with pitiful eyes. "What about my dog, Snoopy?" I asked standing up gathering the strength and estimating the time it will take to run the distance back to the city, "They're going to cook him, of course" she said matter-of-factly.

I raced home, stopping at a payphone and quickly dialing my mother's job. Her boss picked up, when he heard my voice he quickly passed the phone to Mother and I told her what I heard. "I'm on my way…I'm coming!" she cried before hanging up. I resumed my race to the building, hopping over metal car parts and cutting through a six-foot hole in the back-wall of the buildings' hallway. I ran through the first floor hallway stepping over the trash that littered the ground, headed towards the dangerous staircase, I took a deep breath and starting preparing myself for the different dangers that lurk there. My back pocket stated vibrating; I reached my hand inside and pulled out my phone, I couldn't believe it had service. I pressed view and a hologram of my mothers' face appeared, "I'm here! I'm here! I got an advance on my pay; don't worry, Snoopy is fine."

I pressed the end button and breathed a sigh of relief and released the door to the staircase, strolling to the elevator, happier than I've been in a long time. "I guess I'll take the elevator today…" I looked at my legs that shook from exhaustion and tapped the elevator button, it lit up and in a few seconds the doors were opening. I stepped to the back and looked at the indicator which didn't change. My heart skipped a beat, "What would I do if I got stuck in here, the last person that did was in here for days." I reached for my cell phone but my fears came to an end when the elevator came to a screeching halt on floor 2. Two pregnant women stepped inside the elevator, pushing me to the back, I could tell they were related; they had the same face and bone structure. Behind them an inspector dressed in black from head to toe with a white suitcase at his side, he was shell shocked, his eyes roamed around the piss filled elevator like it was a different planet.

One of the pregnant women banged on the rusty button that read _Last Floor_. I had never been any past the second floor and I had no idea how many floors this building had before it passed onto the next building, but of course building twenty was boarded so I sat back and went along for the ride…I didn't have to hurry, my mother was home and the situation was resolved, I could be my normal complacent self. A phone rang, the loud music making the inspector cringe. The obnoxious phone belonged to the taller woman, she was beautiful and tall with smooth skin and a gorgeous smile, more of a rare beauty compared to her counterpart. The elevator sped through the floors, 10…ding…11…ding…12- and so on. Not before long another obnoxious ringtone interrupted the recently renewed silence in the elevator. It belonged to the shorter woman after a quick 'Hello' and pause she pulled the phone away from her face and whispered to her relative "its Mauwry…"

The name jogged my memory…I heard it repeated lots of times throughout this building. Who was he? Maybe he is the landlord…or maybe the superintendent? The woman prattled on...and so did the elevator, it was shaking and its gears were crying as we passed floor 20. The inspector had a horrified look on his face, it was amusing, I was elated to see people from the Elect experience the ghetto; not that it would be changing anytime soon. 21…ding….22…ding the elevator sped up the shaft, crying all the way up. "This thing use to be faster" the taller woman said hitting the rusty 'Last Floor' button again with her fist. The elevator accelerated, I braced against the back wall causing the women to burst into laughter. My vision was blurring; I could only here one of the women's cell phone ring over the screeching gears, 24…ding…25…ding. The woman answered her phone and I heard the name Mauwry again. "Yeah I'm still on my way up…" her words fell below the loud screeching again. 28…ding, I could hear her again…"Yeah the brakes are working, it stopping no-…." Before she could finish her sentence I heard the loudest boom, it sounded as if the world was exploding around me, the elevator charged through the boarded area between the nineteenth and twentieth building.

We all died that day. A few weeks after my spirit sat next to my mother who was inconsolable in the back of a black hearse; her new lawyer was at the wheel. He consoled her with the amount of money she will get after they sued, the possibilities were endless. After winning the money she proudly crossed into the elect sector with our dog. The Elect sector…where we all were buried…I was rich…I was finally happy.


End file.
